Tras las puertas
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: ¿Hal podrá mantenerse firme en su decisión de escoger el amor filial sobre la pasión cuando lo matan los celos? Contenido explícito, slash, incesto y trío.
1. Puerta 1

Ya era muy tarde otra vez, Lois apresurada salió de la casa y casi corriendo se dirigió a su trabajo. Hal se quedó en el marco de la puerta despidiéndose de su esposa agitando su mano en el aire.

-¡Te amo Lois!- Gritó Hal a Lois, .

De pronto Hal sintió como unas manos se colocaban en ambos lados de su cintura y un pecho se pegaba a su espalda. En la casa sólo estaba uno de sus hijos.

-Ya estamos solos- Susurro Francis suavemente en el oído de Hal, antes de comenzar a succionar dicho órgano.

Hal nervioso volteo a ver a las casas del vecindario esperando que nadie los hubiera visto, camino hacia el interior de la casa cerrando la puerta frente a él. Dándose la vuelta para mirar a su hijo mayor dijo:

-Francis ya te había dicho que no volvería a pasar, no te das cuenta ¡esto está mal!- Hal estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

Francis continuó como si no hubiera escuchado nada, aprisiono a su padre contra la puerta, besando apasionadamente el cuello de éste. Hal disfrutaba de las sensaciones que su hijo le estaba provocando, el cosquilleo que nacía de su cuello recorría todo su cuerpo y entre sus piernas su miembro comenzó a responder. Se sentía como un monstro, su alma condenada al infierno. Indignado por la desobediencia de su hijo, Hal empujó a Francis lejos de él.

-La última vez te dije que esto ya había acabado y estaba hablando muy enserio- Gritó Hal rojo de coraje para luego irse a su habitación, Francis fue tras él.

Dejando a Francis fuera, Hal cerró la puerta para luego recargarse contra ésta. El deseo lo invadía, claro que quería estar de nuevo con Francis, pero también sentía una gran culpa ¡se trataba de su hijo! Lagrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas.

Aún sentía los labios de su hijo al contacto con la piel de su cuello. En su mente se hicieron presentes los encuentros que había tenido con él, el sabor de sus labios, el volumen de su esbelto cuerpo, la textura de su joven piel, el calor de sus entrometidas manos. Por debajo de su ropa Hal comenzó a tocarse a sí mismo, imaginando que eran las manos de su hijo las que recorrían su cuerpo. Y liberándose de su ropa, fingiendo que era Francis quien lo hacía, Hal comenzó a sumergirse en la fantasía de lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera dejado actuar a su primogénito.

Sólo la puerta los separaba, pues del otro lado Francis restregaba su pelvis contra ésta, besándola y acariciándola como si fuera el cuerpo de su padre.


	2. Puerta 2

Hal fue a buscar a Francis a su cuarto. Era el segundo día de actividades en el fin de semana padres-hijos en la Academia Marlin y quería darle una sorpresa. Tocó la puerta y sin esperar contestación sólo la abrió. ¡La sorpresa fue para él! En su interior encontró a Francis en la cama de su compañero de habitación. Eric se llamaba, Francis se lo había presentado un día antes. Ambos dormían. Sólo una sabana los cubría a la altura de su pelvis. No encontró indicios de que estuvieran vestidos. Francis dormía de lado y tras de él su compañero se aferraba a su cuerpo en un brazo. Sin hacer ruido, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

No le dijo nada a Francis pero durante todo el día no pudo quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza, y menos por que durante las actividades Francis y su compañero se la pasaban enviándose miradas lascivas; provocando que Hal hirviera de celos.


	3. Puerta 3

El fin de semana había terminado y Hal tenía que volver a casa. Padre e hijo se habían divertido durante las convivencias pero hora era momento de despedirse. Con un abrazo Hal se aferró al cuerpo de Francis. No quería separarse de él, lo extrañaba. Y sin darse cuenta Hal comenzó a excederse en el abrazo volviéndolo algo inapropiado, ante lo que Francis prefirió romper el abrazo. Algo había cambiado en Francis, ahora ya no lo buscaba, ni se le insinuaba. Sintió celos, seguramente el cambio en su hijo se debía a ese tipo, ese tal Eric. Francis ya no lo necesitaba por que ahora lo tenía a él.

-Nos vemos pronto- Se despidió Francis de su padre, antes de darle la espalda para dirigirse a su habitación.

Hal lo vio irse, mientras que sus celos iban aumentando con cada paso que su hijo daba. Conociendo la libido inagotable de Francis, no le costó trabajo imaginar lo que los chicos harían cuando Francis llegara a su habitación. Recordó el calor del cuerpo de Francis y sintió frío ante su ausencia, le llenaba de rabia el saber que era Eric quien ahora probaba aquel calor. Y dejándose llevar por sus celos comenzó a caminar tras el chico, siguiéndolo a una discreta distancia.

Lo persiguió por toda la Academia Marlin hasta que llegó a la puerta de su habitación. Hal se escondió tras la esquina del pasillo viendo a Francis tocar la puerta, ésta se abrió y de ella salió Eric. Ambos se miraron por un segundo antes de que Eric metiera a Francis a la habitación tomándolo por la cintura y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Hal caminó desesperado por aquel pasillo que sintió eterno. Se detuvo frente a la puerta colocando su oreja contra ella, esperando oír algo, pero sólo escucho ruidos que no podía definir. Su mente le traicionaba imaginando lo que podía estar pasando detrás. Colocó su mano en la perilla, tal vez estaba cerrada, pensó Hal. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y sentir cada gota de sudor que salía de su cuerpo, mientras su mente seguía imaginando lo que ocurría en la habitación.

De pronto un gemido, ¿si había sido un gemido? ¿lo había imaginado? Pensaba Hal, pero su mano no quiso quedarse con la duda y giró la perilla, estaba abierta, empujó la puerta. Los vio por un instante antes que asustados se separaran. Sus camisas estaban abiertas pero todavía puestas, sus pantalones descansando en sus tobillos dejaban libres sus bóxers blancos, sus labios luchando entre sí, las manos de Eric se adentraban bajo los bóxers de Francis apretando posesivamente su trasero, una mano de Francis tomaba la nuca de Eric, mientras que la otra acariciaba el miembro de Eric sobre el bóxer. Al ver a Hal se separaron asustados.

-¿Papá que haces aquí?- Exclamó indignado Francis.

Hal furioso ignoró la pregunta, tomando a Eric de la camisa,

-¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi hijo?- dijo Hal agitando a Eric.

-¡Papá, basta!-Exigió Francis, tomando a las manos de Hal separándolo de Eric. -No estamos haciendo nada malo.

Hal puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Francis.

-Te necesito, te extraño Francis- Dijo Hal antes de besar suavemente la boca de Francis.

-¡No!- Dijo Francis empujando a su padre lejos de él. – Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que quiso que lo nuestro parara. Ahora estoy con Eric.

-¿Es tu novio?- preguntó Hal al borde de las lagrimas.

-Bueno, sólo dormimos juntos… pero ¡no soy gay!- interrumpió Eric, sin saber bien que estaba diciendo.

-Duermo con él- dijo Francis retando a su padre.

El corazón de Hal se detuvo y salió corriendo de aquel lugar.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó Eric completamente contrariado.

-Es complicado- Dijo Francis.

-Tenemos toda la noche para que me cuentes- Contestó Eric.

-Pues usémosla en algo más divertido- Dijo Francis cerrando la puerta y quitándose lo que le quedaba de ropa. En menos de un segundo Eric ya había atrapado a Francis contra la puerta, besándolo apasionadamente.


	4. Puerta 4

-¿Enserio pasó eso entre tú y tu padre?- sorprendido Eric ante la confesión de Francis.

Desnudos después de la actividad, Francis y Eric fumaban un cigarrillo sentados contra la puerta.

-Por favor no nos juzgues - dijo Francis.

-Por supuesto que no lo hago. Por el contrario te envidio, a mí me encantaría tener los mismo con mis padres pero sé que eso nunca pasará, me conformo con espiarlos siempre que puedo- Dijo Eric recordándole a Francis que sus padres son gays- Con el trasero que se carga tu padre…- Eric no terminó la frase, hambriento cerró los ojos mientras recorría sus labios con la lengua e hizo un gesto de sus manos apachurrando..

-¡Verdad? tiene un culo increíble.

-Lo has de extrañas mucho ¿verdad?

Francis no dijo nada sólo sonrió evadiendo la mirada.

-Tomaré eso como un "si" y por lo visto él te extraña también- Dijo Eric.

Francis continuó en silencio.

-No sé que somos tú y yo pero a mí no me molestaría compartirte con él- Dijo Eric.

-¿Estás hablando enserio?- dijo extrañado Francis.

-Sólo pondría una condición.

-¿Si, cuál?

-Que me incluyeran de vez en cuando- Dijo Eric seductoramente en el oído de Francis.


	5. Puerta 5

Las vaciones habían llegado a la casa de los Wilkerson y con ellas Francis. Pero para desgracia de Hal, éste no Llego sólo, si no acompañado de su "amigo" Eric. Hal no sabía cómo los miembros de la familia no se habían dado cuenta de la verdadera relación entre ellos. El por su parte siempre los encontraba por los rincones de la casa besándose y tocándose. Cuando Hal los descubría no decía nada sólo se daba la vuelta y se iba. Desde que Hal había encontrado a Francis con Eric la relación entre los dos se había enfriado, casi ni se dirigían la palabra.

Una noche Hal no podía dormir cuando escuchó unos pasos que salían de la habitación de los chicos en dirección a la sala, seguramente era Francis que salía de su habitación para ir con Eric que dormía en la sala. Comenzó a escuchar rechinidos del sillón, susurros y fricciones. Hal intentó ignorar los sonidos pero no lo logró, su mente lo traicionó, imaginando todo lo que afuera podría estar ocurriendo entre los dos chicos; imaginó sus bocas danzando, sus manos explorando sus cuerpos, sus pieles húmedas de sudor y sus cuerpos hirviendo de deseo. El quería estar ahí, con Francis, con su amado hijo, lo deseaba, extrañaba, lo quería de vuelta. Hal se llenó de una mezcla de deseo, celos, culpa y curiosidad. Si no podía estar con Francis entonces al menos quería mirar, con eso se conformaba, e, intentando ignorar la culpa, se levantó de la cama. Sigiloso abrió la puerta de su habitación, con sumo cuidado salió por el pasillo evitando ser oído. Escondido entre la sombra de la noche pudo ver el espectáculo. En la sala, únicamente alumbrado por la luz de la luna, se veía a Francis brillando con el sudor de su desnuda piel. Sujetándose del respaldo del sillón, subía y bajaba empalándose en su "amigo" Eric, del que, que oculto por el sillón, sólo sobresalía su cabeza y hombros,

Hal lentamente fue bajando su mano dentro del pantalón para disfrutar plenamente del espectáculo, cuando de pronto se sintió descubierto ya que Francis volteó la cabeza en dirección hacia donde estaba él. Hal no estaba seguro si Francis lo podía ver en medio de la penumbra pero lo cierto es que Francis aumento el ritmo y la violencia de su sube-y- baja, sin dejar de voltear a ver en esa dirección en la que estaba su padre. Haciendo que Hal se sintiera provocado a participar.


	6. Puerta 6

Hal bajó de su automóvil después de llegar del trabajo, en el pórtico de la casa Francis lo esperaba.

-Papá, tenemos que hablar- dijo Francis interponiéndose entre Hal y la puerta de acceso a la casa.

-¿De qué? ¡No me digas que Eric te embarazó! - dijo sarcástico Hal.

-¡Es enserio papá!- Dijo Francis. –No tienes derecho a ponerte celoso, te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que quiso que nuestros encuentros terminaran. Lo normal es que buscara a alguien más.

-¡Me dan asco!- Dijo Hal intentando dar por terminada la conversación y esquivando a Francis llegó a la puerta.

-Te damos envidia- Susurró Francis en la nuca de su padre.

\- ¡Francis aléjate!- Murmuró Hal empujando a su hijo lejos de él.

-Papá, yo también te extraño- Dijo Francis aprisionando a su padre contra la puerta.

Hal volvió a arrojar a su hijo lejos.

-¡Qué estás haciendo Francis? Nos pueden ver.

-Sólo quiero estar contigo de nuevo- Dijo en voz baja Francis. –Si te rechacé fue en venganza por tu rechazó pero todavía te quiero.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Eric?-Reclamó en voz baja Hal.

-Nada.

-¿Cómo qué nada?

-El no tiene problemas con eso.

\- ¿Eso qué quiere decir?- preguntó Hal confundió.

-Que si a ti no te importa que siga durmiendo con Eric podemos retomar nuestros encuentros.

Hal o no supo que contestar.

\- Sólo puso una condición que me entusiasma mucho- Dijo seductoramente Francis muy cerca de su padre.

-¿Cuál es?

\- Que pueda unirse a nosotros.


	7. Puerta 7

El resto de la casa estaba sola. Sentado en la cama de la habitación principal Hal miraba al par de chicos parados frente a él.

-¿Y cómo empezamos?- Preguntó entusiasmado Francis cerrando la puerta en la habitación y sosteniendo en sus manos una botella de lubricante.

Un incomodo silencio se hizo, mientras Francis volteaba a ver quién tomaba la iniciativa.

-Tal vez tú y el señor Wilkerson deberían de empezar- Le sugirió tímidamente Eric a Francis.- Tiene mucho que no están juntos.

-Está bien- Dijo Francis y sin perder más tiempo levantó a su padre de la cama para desabrochar la corbata de su padre mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

Una vez estando la corbata en el piso, Francis continuó desabrochando lentamente cada botón de la camisa de su padre, mientras Hal tomaba con sus manos la nuca de Francis profundizando el beso. Francis desabrochó el cinturón de su padre, mientas Hal se puso a desabrochar las mangas de su camisa para que luego Francis se la retirara, arrojándosela a Eric, quien la tomó para olerla compulsivamente. Luego Francis le quito la camiseta a Hal y besándolo comenzó a estrujar el pecho de su padre. Mientras Hal bajaba sus propios pantalones quedando en bóxers. Después Francis le dio la vuelta y, desde la nuca, lentamente fue bajando por la columna de su padre, provocando gemidos en éste. Cuando llegó a la espalda baja, sin dejar de besarlo, le bajó sus bóxers y comenzó a estrujar el redondo trasero de su padre. Por su parte Eric había sacado su miembro para estimularse mientras veía el espectáculo.

Francis se levantó para inclinar a su padre sobre la cama. Éste se subió quedando en cuatro patas a la orilla de la cama, dejando su trasero expuesto. Francis se inclinó a lamer el orificio de su padre por un rato, después le introdujo sus dedos explorando la hirviente cavidad y finalmente estimularle la próstata. Después de un rato se hizo a un lado y llamó a Eric para que lo relevara. Eric se entusiasmó al tener a su merced a aquel par de trozos de carne, que había deseado desde la primera vez que los vio y sin esperar más tiempo comenzó a acariciar aquellos monumentos. Primero lo hizo con delicadeza pero poco a poco fue aumentando su desenfreno hasta estrujar, besar y morder vehementemente el trasero del padre su amigo. Tras de ellos, de pie, Francis sacó su miembro estimulándose mientras los veía.

Después de un rato Francis levantó a Eric del piso, besándolo apasionadamente, estimuló el miembro de su amigo, a lo que Eric respondió de la misma manera el gesto. Después de un rato y ante la vista de su padre, Francis se arrodilló y después de bajarle el pantalón, comenzó a estimular con su boca el miembro de su amigo. Mientras tanto Eric se retiró la camiseta, quedando desnudo a merced de la mirada lujuriosa de Hal, que mientras se estimulaba a sí mismo, recorría con los ojos cada tramo del cuerpo del chico. Poco tiempo después Eric comenzó a respirar más intensamente y para no acabar antes de tiempo, separó a Francis de él, lo desnudo por completo y cambio de posición. Quedando ahora de rodillas, comenzó a devorar el miembro de Francis, quien tomó la cabeza de su amigo para ser él quien controlara las embestidas.

El tiempo pasó y cuando Francis se sintió venirse, liberó a Eric, que automáticamente se levantó para besarlo.

Esta vez Hal no esperó a que lo llamaran, tomando la iniciativa se arrodillo ante los chicos para tomar ambos miembros con su boca. Francis ya conocía el talento de su padre, ahora era turno de que Eric descubriera la experimentada boca de Hal. Por su parte Francis y Eric sin dejar de acariciarse, ahogaron los gemidos que la boca de Hal les provocaba, entre los besos que se daban mutuamente. El experimentado padre abandonó el miembro de su hijo para concentrarse únicamente en el de Eric, después de un rato cambio al de Francis y posteriormente se fue alternando aleatoriamente entre uno y otro o ambos al mismo tiempo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que los gemidos y el sudor de los precoces chicos le sugirieran a Hal que era momento de detenerse.

-Creo es momento de pasar al siguiente nivel- Dijo Hal levantándose del piso y regresando a su posición en la cama, exhibiendo su trasero. Los chicos jadeantes sólo pudieron asentir con la cabeza.

\- ¿Quieres ir tu primero?- Le preguntó Francis a Eric.

-Si ninguno de los dos tiene inconveniente me encantaría- Dijo Eric.

-¡Oh vamos! Ven para acá- Ordenó impaciente Hal.

\- Gracias señor, sólo quisiera que cambiara de posición ¿Podría darse la vuelta?- Preguntó Eric.

Hal obedeció a Eric quedando boca arriba. Eric tímidamente se acercó, agachándose tomó el miembro de Hal con la boca y con pudor empezó a succionarlo. Eric no tenía mucha experiencia pero su dedicación lo compensaba. Mientras tanto Francis se colocó a un lado para apreciar mejor el trabajo de su amigo. De pronto Hal sintió como su orificio era invadido por el dedo índice de Eric que a tientas comenzó a buscar su próstata, provocando un gran placer en éste cuando por fin lo encontró. Posteriormente a ese dedo se le unió uno más y luego de un tiempo otro más, hasta finalmente ser tres dedos invadiendo el interior de Hal, mientras que su miembro no dejaba de ser estimulado. La excitación de Hal fue en aumento hasta que llegó el punto en el que tuvo que detener a Eric.

-Por favor detente- Rogó Hal- Aun no quiero llegar.

Eric obedeció y todavía, entre las piernas de Hal, peguntó.

-¿Esta listó señor Wilkerson?

A lo que Hal contestó abriendo las piernas. Eric se levantó y con la vista comenzó a buscar el lubricante.

-Yo me encargo- Dijo Francis agitando en su mano la botella de lubricante.

Tomando en sus manos abundante lubricante, Francis se acercó a Eric para colocarle el lubricante en su miembro, recorrió una y otra vez la longitud de su amigo. A Hal se le hacía agua la boca con el tamaño del miembro de Eric, que era muy superior al de Francis. Cuando terminó su tarea Francis regresó al lugar donde estaba. Eric se colocó sobre Hal, éste último lo recibió con las piernas abiertas. Con delicadeza Eric alineó su miembro en el orificio de Hal para lentamente adentrarse en su interior. Eric sintió como el camino dentro de Hal era más suave y más sencillo que el apretado interior de Francis. Cuando Eric finalmente alcanzó el interior de Hal hizo una pausa para besar al señor Wilkerson y lentamente comenzó a moverse, aumentando progresivamente la velocidad de su embestida, hasta que Hal comenzó gemir de placer.

Francis viendo el acontecimiento no quiso quedarse atrás y se unió a la acción, subió a la cama, mirando de frente a Eric, puso su orificio en la boca de su padre. Hal se sorprendió, era la primera vez que Francis hacia eso, ya que siempre se había comportado como un dominante activo. Sin pensar más se entregó al momento, disfrutando por primera vez el orificio de su hijo. Francis tomó a Eric por los hombros y, sobre su padre, lo acercó para poder besarlo.

-Diláteme bien- Pidió Francis a su padre. Hal obedeció y comenzó a usar sus dedos en dicha cavidad.

Pasado el tiempo, en medio de gemidos y gritos, Eric explotó en el interior de Hal. Eric salió de Hal dejándole el espacio a Francis, el cual, sin mayores miramientos insertó su miembro lubricado en el interior de su padre. Sintiendo la semilla de Eric derramada dentro de Hal.

\- ¿Me extrañaste papi?- Preguntó arrogante Francis.

-Cómo un loco bebe, como un loco.

Francis coloco las piernas de su padre sobre sus hombros y reclinándose sobre él comenzó a mover magistralmente sus caderas como sabía que tanto le gustaba a su padre.

-Únetenos- Le dijo Francis a Eric, viendo que pasando los minutos y Eric estaba firme de nuevo.

Sin salir de su padre, Francis se detuvo para que Eric, lentamente, pudiera introducir su miembro lubricado en sus ajustadas entrañas. A diferencia de otras ocasiones no le costó tanto trabajo pues el señor Wilkerson había realizado un buen trabajo lubricando a su hijo. Cuando estuvo posicionado, comenzaron el movimiento de sus caderas, siendo Francis el más beneficiado al penetrar y ser penetrado.

Los minutos pasaron y esta vez Hal quería intentar algo que no había hecho en años.

-Chicos me gustaría una doble penetración ¿qué dicen?- Le propuso Hal a los chicos.

-¡Por supuesto!- Exclamó entusiasmado Francis, mientras que Eric se quedo mudo ante la propuesta pero evidenciando su disposición.

Rompieron la posición para que Eric y Francis hundieran sus dedos en el interior de Hal lubricándolo lo más posible. Cuando se sintió listo fue turno de los chicos lubricar sus miembros. Una vez listos Hal comenzó a acomodar a todos. Ordenó a Eric tumbarse boca arriba en la cama. Hal, dándole la espalda a Eric, se fue sentando en el miembro del chico. Posteriormente se recostó sobre el amigo de su hijo, elevando su tórax, recargado sobre sus manos y abriendo las piernas recibió el miembro de Francis en su interior. En esta posición, sujetándose de la cabecera, Francis comenzó a moverse su pelvis. Hal se acercó al cuello de su hijo para besarlo apasionadamente, mientras que las manos de Eric exploraban el tórax del señor Wilkerson. Una mano de Eric viajó al costado de Francis recorriendo delicadamente cada una de sus costillas, mientras la otra bajó al miembro de Hal para estimularlo. Unos minutos después Hal se vino derramando su esencia entre su tórax y el de su hijo. Los chicos no se detuvieron hasta que casi simultáneamente, llenaron nuevamente el interior de Hal con su escancia. Cansados, cayeron rendidos, plácidamente al sueño.

La cama que compartían Lois y Hal hoy era ocupada por Francis y Eric que, abrazados al cálido cuerpo de Hal, dormían plácidamente.


End file.
